History Repeated
by Meglet Inwe
Summary: Things have been quiet in Jump City and the Titans are enjoying themselves. But the lull in crime is more like the calm before the storm. Each Titan bears a painful past, but perhaps the most painful past will return and threaten to tear the Titans apar
1. Prologue

Hi, my name is Meagan. This is my first Teen Titans fanfic, but I have written many fanfics for other fandoms such as Card Captor Sakura, Thundercats, and the Lord of the Rings. For the past year or so I have been on a writing hiatus, but after watching Teen Titans the plot bunnies wouldn't allow for my vacation from writing continue. So this story was born. I am a huge Robin/Starfire fan and also support BB/Raven.

A few notes, the ages are a bit different in this story.

Robin: 17 (almost 18)  
Star: 17  
Raven: 17  
BB: 16  
Cyborg: 20

So I have this story completely planned out and am working on my notes for the sequel. I also have an AU story with a twist in the works. Okay, I suck at these little intros so onto the prologue. Oh and I tend to be a real OCD with my grammar, but hey I'm human. If any grammar related things bug please let me know so I can fix them.

Regular disclaimer, I don't own the Teen Titans, etc. I believe they are the property of DC Comics. Don't sue me, I'ma poor college student.

**History Repeated**

**Prologue**

"Are you sure this is the correct planet sir?"  
"You dare question me?"  
"No, of course not. I am only afraid that the girl was not being truthful."  
"Trust me Glorg, the girl had no reason to lie. She wishes for the same things we do. Tell the troops to rest, we shall land soon."  
"Yes my lord."  
As the door closed, thick green lips parted as the alien leader grinned. His sharp pointed teeth parted as he chuckled.  
"Soon you will be mine again, Princess Koriand'r."

As the moon took one last look at Jump City, its reflected light caught the windows of a large T-shaped tower that stood alone on a tiny island in the middle of the bay. Gentle waters lapped against shore as the tide returned slowly. Everything was dark except for a dim light coming from the top of the Tower. This large window gave the moon her last glimpse of this large common room. The area closest to the window was adorned with an enormous flat screen television and a half moon shaped couch. Beyond it was a small kitchen and a booth with a table.

Her time spent, the moon ducked her head under the horizon giving the day over to the sun. Her question had been answered though, as to who would be up so early. It had not surprised her. The Boy Wonder was often the last to bed and first to rise. These days he had looked happy, perhaps because Slade no longer haunted his dreams.

Up. Up. Down. Down. Left. Right. Left. Right. B. A. Select. Start.

This was perhaps the only time of day when Robin could have the Game Station all to himself. He enjoyed this time alone, playing older games. Sure, playing the newest games with their breathtaking graphics and challenging trials was always exciting, but to the Boy Wonder nothing was as fun and nostalgic as popping in a classic game and reliving the simplicity of childhood.

As the sun began to peek her head over the horizon Robin smiled. He loved the sunrise and made a point to watch it every day. It reminded him of how wonderful life on earth truly was. He couldn't imagine living somewhere where he could not experience these extraordinary colors everyday.

What the Boy Wonder did not know was that the deep reds of the rising sun were not a warm welcome, but a warning. A dangerous enemy was approaching, one that threatened to change the teens' lives forever.

* * *

Okay, short sweet and to the point. Constructive criticism and comments welcome. Please don't flame, if you don't like the story don't read it. 


	2. Chapter one

Okay, on to chapter one. This is just trying to have a little fun with the Titan's personalities. I did my best to hold true to the TV show, but any OOCness will be explained.

XxtearsxofxbloodxandxhatexX: Thanks for the review! Yeah, the prologue just kinda popped into my head so it did end up being pretty short. Most of my chapters usually end up being around two pages long.

**History Repeated**

**Chapter One**

Thirty lives stronger Robin concentrated on his game. Though he had played it hundreds of times, he never got tired of the two-dimensional graphics and simple plot. Shoot aliens, get power-ups, make it to the end of the level, and win the game. Nowadays Robin felt a strange irony playing this particular game. When he was younger, aliens were little green men who had a penchant for abducting farmers and performing embarrassing experiments. He'd run around the circus grounds with his friends as they defended the world from the invading extraterrestrials with super soakers and popguns "borrowed" from the clowns. Nowadays things were very different.

"Good morning Robin," a cheery female voice called. "I see you have gotten an early start with the Game Station."

"Yeah, its easier than trying to get the controller from Cy and Beast Boy," Robin replied, looking over his shoulder at his favorite alien. She wasn't green nor did she tend to abduct people. She was tall with long scarlet locks of hair. Her skin had an orange glow to it, making her shine like an angel. The only green to be found was in her perfect emerald eyes. Her innocent presence and amazing figure was enough to make any man fall in love with her within seconds.

She giggled and Robin had to fight hard not to melt on the spot. Lifting off her feet she flew gracefully over and sat herself down next to him. He continued his game and they sat together, the only sound coming from the game.

"Robin, what is this game? It is not like the game of racing," Starfire asked, clearly confused by the old graphics.

"Its Contra, a much older game. I used to play it when I was a kid," Robin explained.

"Oh," Starfire replied, smiling. Robin always took the time to explain things to her. She had lived on Earth with the Titans for quite some time, but some Earth customs and phrases were still strange to her. Prying her eyes from the game she studied Robin's profile. The Boy Wonder had grown much since she had first met him. Now quickly approaching eighteen years of life, the leader of the Titans was becoming a man. His boyish features were giving way to the mature characteristics of an incredibly handsome man. His black hair was still spiked and the dark mask covered his eyes. His lean figure had filled out, not with fat, but with toned muscles. She watched as his arm biceps tensed as his gloved fingers flew over the controller.

She looked up when he cursed under his breath. A slight blush colored her cheeks as she realized that her eyes had been wandering over the Boy Wonder for quite some time.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I've played this game so many times, you think I'd fly through the first few levels without a problem," Robin sighed. A single alien had jumped down and successfully robbed him of a life. He heard Starfire giggle again and it made him smile. "So Star, what did you do for fun when you were kid?"

"Well," Starfire was caught off guard by the question and she paused to think. "When I was a young girl I played a lot with Galfor. At a young age, Tamaranian royalty is trained in battle, but my K'norfka did not use, um, standard techniques."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, his game momentarily forgotten as the 'continue?' screen flashed.

"As I child I was…hyper," Starfire said, a coy grin on her face. "It was hard for Galfor to keep my attention. He made my training into games so that I would be entertained."

"I see," Robin said smiling, trying to imagine the enormous Tamaranian man trying to keep the attention of a small hyperactive Starfire.

"Are you going to continue your game Robin?" Starfire's voice called him back from his daydream.

At that moment two figures ran into the room, a path of destruction behind them. Starfire let out a squeak of surprise as the two other boys jumped on the couch.

"What are you talking about Tin Man, you know I can so kick your butt! I own at this game!" Beast Boy said, picking up the extra controller. Robin sighed as the controller he was holding was wrenched from his hands by his cybernetic friend.

"Maybe in your dreams pipsqueak," Cyborg shot back as he popped Mega Warrior 5 into the Game Station.

Robin leaned back against the couch. Starfire gave him a questioning look. She knew he usually at least put up some sort of fight. Robin just smiled. It had been a wonderful morning and he was currently sitting next to the most beautiful girl in the universe. Right now, a video game didn't seem so important.

He looked back and saw Raven entered, her nose buried in a book. He noted that she was almost finished with it. Without looking up the Azarian used her powers to repair the damage the two tornadoes had caused on their quest to get to the Game Station. She levitated and seated herself cross-legged on the couch. It was just a normal morning for the Teen Titans. None of them knew that later that very day, things would be nowhere near normal.

* * *

Comments are welcome! 


	3. Chapter two

Hi! Sorry it took so long to update, but school has been trying to suck out my soul. Luckily, my work load has gone down considerably so I can work on my stories and art. Thanks a lot to the encouraging reviews, you give me the confidence to keep posting my stuff. 

A bit more play with the characters, trying to flesh out the characters a bit more. That's about it, enjoy!

Chapter Two 

"Booyah! You're goin down!" Cyborg yelled as his fighter gained the upper hand. Robin had to admit, Mega Warrior 5 was a bit more exciting than his game, but he personally preferred Mega Warrior 3. Beast Boy's tongue was sticking out as his fingers raced over the controls. The masked leader wondered how much friction was needed before the controller went up in flames.

"That was a cheap shot Cy, you're gonna pay for it!" The green changeling growled.

"Friends, this excitement is surely building up your appetites. I will begin preparing breakfast," Starfire said, jumping up and over the back of the couch. For one second the boys' eyes met. Starfire's cooking had improved, but her attempts at being creative with the food had resulted in many long nights hunched over the throne.

"I'll give you a hand with that," Raven's book closed and she stood up. As she walked over to the kitchen two controllers dropped to the floor. Raven…was helping Star…with breakfast? Everyone knew that morning was leave-Raven-alone time. She was gathering herself for the day ahead, her mind focusing and ridding itself of any emotions.

Starfire was delighted and quickly began talking. He might have imagined it, but Robin could have sworn he saw a small smile playing on Raven's lips. As the boys stared at the girls no one saw the mutated worm Silkie crawl over and start chewing on BB's controller.

"K.O.!" The sound brought the boys back and they whipped around. Beast Boy's dark green fighter was standing over Cyborg's fallen warrior, foot firmly planted on its chest, arms raised in victory. There was silence for a few seconds.

"YES! Victory is mine!" Beast Boy jumped up and did his patented victory dance.

"No way! That doesn't count!" Cyborg roared, his eyes falling on Silkie, who was wiggling away as fast as his tiny legs would allow.

"How does it feel to be beaten by a mutated maggot?" Robin asked, trying his hardest to hold in his laughter; he was sure he had already busted a few ribs.

"My fighter beat yours…that means I win!" Beast Boy said with the manner of an adult telling a child why one plus one equals two, though with an almost maniacal grin on his face. "You know what this means cyber man, you have dish duty for the next week!" Beast Boy laughed and returned to his dancing.

Robin wondered if he would have to restrain Cyborg from beating Beast Boy over the head with the controller. 'No, he wouldn't want to hurt the controller…' Robin mused. He looked over at the girls. He was surprised by what he saw. He had expected Starfire to be giggling and Raven shaking her head. The two female Titans weren't even watching them. Raven had her hand on Starfire's shoulder and was saying something quietly to her. The Tamaranian girl looked sad and depressed, but her companion's words seemed to comfort her.

Feeling pressure on his lap Robin looked down and saw Silkie making himself quite comfortable. He raised an eyebrow as the mutant larva let out a contended sigh as it curled up and closed its eyes. He sighed and looked up to watch as BB and Cy continued to argue, absentmindedly stroking the napping mutant on his lap.

"Breakfast is served!" Starfire announced rushing over to the couch. She nearly let out a squeal when she saw Robin petting Silkie who was cuddled up in his lap. It was perhaps the most adorable site the Tamaranian had ever laid her eyes on.

"Great," Robin smiled, gently moving Silkie onto the cushion next to him. "All right you two, knock it off."

The bickering friends both looked over, the love of food overtaking the love of videogames for a few seconds.

"Yes, tofu waffles, breakfast of champions!" Beast Boy smiled, flexing his muscles and strutting over to the table. Cyborg followed behind, muttering under his breath.

All through breakfast the two squabbled over the game. Robin had half a mind to declare Silkie the winner and make them both do dishes together for a week. 'Yeah great idea Boy Wonder, if you want to go out and buy all new replacement dishes by mid-week.'

"Please friends, why not share in the task of washing and drying the dishes?" Starfire asked. Everyone went quiet and the quarreling duo stared at her like she had five heads.

"No way, I declare a rematch!" Cyborg said.

"Anytime, anywhere!" Beast Boy retorted.

"Right here, right now!"

"Fine!"

"Will you at least finish eating first!" Robin interjected.

"Yes, you will need your strength for the battle ahead," Starfire added.

"And give the rest of us time to vacate the immediate area," Raven said, taking a sip of her herbal tea.

"Oh Raven, do wish to join me on a trip to the mall of shopping?" Starfire asked smiling.

"Sure."

For the second time that morning the boys were silent, jaws hanging open.

"What? I need a new book," Raven said.

"Glorious, I will grab my things!" Starfire exclaimed, picking up her empty plate and depositing it in the sink. Practically skipping she left the room to go get ready. Raven also cleaned up her area.

"Don't destroy the Tower while we're gone," she called over her shoulder as she also departed.

"Okay, anyone else freaked out?" Beast Boy asked. Cyborg nodded.

"Aw come on, what's so strange about Star and Raven spending some time together? Robin asked.

"Nothing, when they're just meditating or working out in the gym. But…Raven doesn't do the whole girly 'lets go shoe shopping!' thing," Beast Boy countered.

"All right, enough stalling. I want a rematch now!" Cyborg said. The two rushed over to the couch, sending Silkie running for the hills. Sighing Robin cleaned up the breakfast leftovers and headed to his room.

'Someone should get some work done today,' he thought, his mind wandering to a stack of case files he had been neglecting. 'Guess it has to be me.'

Ok, before you start ranting, Raven is OOC for a reason! Consider it foreshadowing. I'm in the process of writing the next chapter. Its filled with actiony goodness!


	4. Chapter three

Wow, thanks for all the wonderful comments everyone! 

XxtearsxofxbloodxandxhatexX: Thanks! That's a great guess, but all will be revealed in time ;)

Estel-rules: blushes I'm flattered that this story is among your favorites. Yeah, Silkie wasn't even in the story when I originally planned it, but that little larva wiggled his way in. Thanks a lot!

DarkKnight92: Thanks, I'm glad you like my story. Yeah, I have a habit over analyzing characters and I always end up spending a lot of time trying to flesh them out in the context of the plot line. Silkie is a great character to write for, I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Chapter 3 

It was incredible how boring the life of a teenage superhero could get. Sure, fighting villains intent on destroying the city was anything but dull, but the general public never saw what went on after the raging battle was over. They didn't see the mounds of paperwork that piled high on the Boy Wonder's desk; the police statements, damage reports, and various invoices that needed to be signed and filed. Robin could easily say that he would rather face Cinderblock, Overload, and Plasmus on his own if it would get him out of doing the post battle paperwork.

Starfire, bless her heart, was always willing to help him with the reports. Unfortunately, the confusing formalities were too much for her to truly process. Unable to help out with the papers she would help in any other way, be it making him a sandwich or keeping the others, namely Beast Boy, out of his hair. Robin knew she probably didn't realize how much he appreciated her efforts. Anytime in the day where she was even just in the same room as he was did amazing things to his mood.

The grumbling of his stomach brought him back to reality. Looking up at the clock he let out a sigh. It was almost one o'clock.

"No wonder I'm so hungry, I've been at it for nearly five hours," Robin said to himself. He stood up and stretched, wincing as a few joints and vertebrae cracked in his upper body. His pile of work had decreased drastically, just a few police reports to read through. Leaving his room he walked down the hall, but stopped as he passed by Starfire's room. He was about to knock, but stopped before his fist reached the door. If the girls had returned, Starfire would have come to find him immediately. Whenever she went out, the Tamaranian would bring back little gifts for the Titans who remained behind.

Sighing as his stomach rumbled again Robin turned and continued down the hallway. Entering the common room he let out another sigh. Cyborg and Beast Boy were still on the couch, intensely concentrating on their game of Super Turbo Racer 2. Cyborg's custom blue and white space racer was currently in the lead, but BB's green and purple racer was close behind.

"Have you two even moved since I left?" Robin asked, leaning on the back of the couch.

"Yeah," Cyborg answered shortly, his eyes never leaving the television screen.

"Had to get up to change the game," Beast Boy added, letting out a low growl as Cyborg blocked him, not letting him pass.

"I'm sorry I asked," Robin groaned. He walked over the fridge and opened it. They had gotten better at keeping food fresh, but the Titans definitely needed to work on their organization skills. Tofu, soymilk, and various vegetables littered the front of the shelves. Beast Boy had obviously been the last one to use the refrigerator. As Robin began searching for something to eat his communicator went off.

"Robin here," He answered and was delighted to see Starfire's face smiling back at him.

"Greetings Robin," she said cheerfully. "Raven and I have finished our shopping and were wondering if you, Cyborg, and Beast Boy require sustenance from court of food?"

Robin couldn't help but smile at her use of the English language. He had to admit that her speech had dramatically improved since she first came to earth, but there were certain phrases that she just couldn't seem to get out of her system. Court of food, mall of shopping, and lot of parking were a few examples and of course there were a few slang words that she still did not grasp.

"Hey, Raven and Star want to know if we want anything from the food court!" Robin said to the other Titan boys. The game was paused and Robin found himself nearly being knocked over as Cyborg and Beast Boy launched themselves over the couch, grabbing for his communicator.

"I've been craving a super deluxe triple cheeseburger from Burger Hut!" Cyborg said, his mouth visibly watering.

"Ooh! Ooh! I want tofu dogs from Tofu World!" Beast Boy yelled, trying to wrestle the communicator from Cyborg.

"Please friends, we will get your desired food of choice," Robin heard Starfire say. "But could you first repeat what you said?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy gave their orders to Starfire and threw the communicator back to Robin before diving back onto the couch. Robin shook his head and looked down at the comm. Screen. Starfire was smiling up at him.

"What would you like Robin?" she asked sweetly. A few non-food related things immediately flashed across his mind, but he pushed them to the back of his mind. He distinctly heard Raven cough, obviously covering up laughter. Color rushed to his cheeks.

'Damn empaths,' he cursed in his mind as Starfire asked Raven if she was all right. Luckily the blush had receded when Starfire returned.

"Um, just grab me a burger or something," he said.

"Okay, we will return home soon," Starfire said cheerfully.

Robin was about to reply when the alarms in the tower went off. Red flashing lights appeared and the television screen changed from the game to a view of the sky. A large spacecraft had entered the planet's orbit. Without hesitation the Boy Wonder rushed over to the computer and began typing quickly. After a few calculations he had the landing point.

"Star, we've got an unidentified spaceship heading towards your area. I've projected the landing point to be in the old warehouses just west of the mall. You and Raven head over there and we'll meet you," He said quickly, sending the coordinates to their communicators.

"Right," Starfire said before signing off.

"Lets go," Robin said, standing up. The boys ran to the elevator. Once in the garage Robin and Cyborg started up their respective vehicles while Beast Boy took on the form of a hawk. With the roar of two powerful engines the three Titans headed to the city.

A bit more play, but that's it for now…I promise. The real action begins in the next chapter where, hopefully, some questions will be answered.


	5. Chapter 4

Okay, I had some free time on my hands so I decided to go ahead and see how much of this chapter I could get done. To my surprise I got it completely finished! does the BB victory dance   
Chapter 4 

Within a matter of minutes screeching tires announced the arrival of the male Titans. Removing his helmet, Robin set it down on the bike seat as he quickly dismounted. He looked over and saw Raven and Starfire standing by the large bay doors of the nearest warehouse.

"My scanners show that the ship should be about a half a mile from our position," Cyborg reported, studying the built-in computer in his right arm.

In hawk form Beast Boy rose high above them, scanning the skies with his superior eyesight. With a screech he plummeted back down towards the ground. Ten feet from the pavement he reverted to his human form, flipped his body, and landed gracefully on the ground.

"It's comin down fast!" He said, pointing out over the water.

A black shape had emerged from the clouds above and was growing larger and larger as it sped toward them. As it got closer the Titans could see the sun glinting off the silver hull of the discus shaped ship. Two rectangular wings jutted out from either side of the spacecraft with a third metallic plate fastening them together from the underside.

"I've never seen that kind of craft before, my computer says that it's registered in the Vegan System," Cyborg reported.

"Star, do you know…? Starfire?" Robin felt his stomach clench. He had never seen his best friend look so frightened. Her glowing orange skin was deathly pale; her face seemed to have no color at all. Her pupils were dilated, terrified fear evident in her eyes. She took a step back; her body shaking and mouth open in a silent, horrified scream.

"N-N-No…no…NO!" Starfire cried, tears forming quickly in her emerald eyes. As they spilled over her cheeks she continued to back away.

"Star, what is it?" Robin moved forward quickly, lightly grasping her arms. It felt as though ice water was rushing through his veins as he stared at her panic stricken face. He wanted to help; no, he needed to help her.

"It-Its…them," Starfire whispered through the constricted sobs at the back of her throat.

Beast Boy let out a yelp and had to leap aside. A manhole had been encased in black energy, lifted out of place, and blasted high into the air. Looking over he saw Raven's eyes glowing dangerously and he could easily read the emotions on her face. She was pissed off.

"Who Starfire? Who are they?" Robin asked, oblivious to the empath's dangerous emotional display. His full attention was on the terrified Tamaranian girl before him.

"Take cover!" Cyborg's voice brought them all back to reality. A loud rumble announced the arrival of the large spacecraft. The only problem was that it was heading straight for them.

"Everybody get down!" Robin yelled, pulling Starfire down. Holding her close to his chest he wrapped his cape around her as much as he could and closed his eyes. Cyborg and Beast Boy hit the ground next to the pair.

"Azarath metrion zinthos," Raven knelt down in front of them and chanted. A dome of black energy surrounded them just as the alien craft was within a few feet of them. The bottom of the ship scraped against the top of Raven's force field. The Azarian let out a cry through her clenched teeth.

"Raven!" Beast Boy and Cyborg yelled over the roar of intergalactic engines. The ship crashed through the side of the warehouse and made a horrible scraping noise as it skidded across the concrete. With a moan the black force field fizzled out and Raven fell sideways. Beast Boy caught her in his arms before she hit the ground.

"Raven, wake up," he pleaded. She moaned again and her deep indigo eyes blinked open.

"I'm all right," she stated sternly, removing herself from the green changeling's arms.

"Everyone okay?" Cyborg asked, standing up and brushing the dust from his mechanical arms.

"Star?" Robin removed the cape from Starfire's body. She had stopped shaking, but her fists were clenched against his chest, the front of his uniform strained within her mammoth grip. His voice seemed to soothe her and she released her hold on him. Not meeting his eyes she sat up, her eyes instead peering into the dark recesses of the partly destroyed warehouse.

"Koriand'r? Koriand'r? Where are you my little bungorf?" Galfore walked down the hallway of the mighty palace looking for his young ward. Having just returned from training under the Warlords of Okaara, the youngest princess was eager to see her family and friends. The moment the ship had landed the little Tamaranian had flown right out of the craft and into the palace.

"_I'm getting to old for this," The giant Tamaranian K'norfka sighed. He loved the little princess with all his heart and would do anything for her. But, she was still only seven years old and twice as hyper than any other Tamaranian he had ever known. Her hyperactivity was perhaps Galfore's only complaint about his beloved bungorf. Koriand'r had a heart purer than gold and an innocent, loving demeanor that made it impossible to dislike her. 'A polar opposite of Komand'r,' Galfore thought, thinking of Kori's older sister._

"_Daddy? Daddy are you here?" The little girl flew down the hallway towards her parents' chambers. "Mommy?" She had missed her family so much while she had been away. Just the thought of seeing her parents, Komand'r, and her baby brother Ryand'r made her made her squeal with joy. Landing gracefully in front of the huge golden double doors of her parents' chambers Kori began to knock. "Mommy, Daddy, I'm home!" she called happily. There was no response. She knocked again; it was too late in the day for them to still be sleeping._

_With a small pout on her face the little princess took off again. Perhaps they were in the great hall, or perhaps in the conference room. That being closer, Koriand'r flew as fast as she could, passing by many of her parents' subjects who quickly bowed as their princess flew overhead. She didn't bother landing as she came to the door of the King's conference room. _

"_Daddy? Mommy? I'm home!" Kori said, opening the door and flying in. The room was unusually dark. Tamaranians got their energy from the sun and every room of the palace had large windows and skylights to allow the sun's rays to pour in. The bay windows of the conference room were closed and heavy curtains obscured the sunlight. The long skylights in the ceiling had been subjected to the same treatment. A few candles on the chandelier were lit, giving the entire room an eerie glow. Kori shivered, she could already feel her body becoming weaker._

"_Koriand'r, what are you doing in here?" Her father's booming voice made her jump. King Myand'r was standing at the head of the long table. Queen Luand'r was sitting down to his left, her lovely face hidden in the shadows. Though his voice was filled with regal power, Kori could tell that her father had been confined to this dark room for quite some time. "We are in the middle of an important meeting, go and wait in you room."_

"_But daddy…" Kori was crushed. She had just returned home and her father and mother would not even give her as much as a hug._

"_Now Koriand'r," her father said in no less than a growl._

"_Yes sir," the young princess answered. She looked to the other end of the table to see who was apparently more important than she was. Three dark figures were seated at the other end of the table. They were cloaked in the shadows and she could not make out their features. The candlelight glinted off what seemed to be golden armor. Sighing the princess was about to turn away when one of the figures stood up and moved into the light. _

_Koriand'r had been correct in thinking it was golden armor. The broad armor was placed over the dark, scaly green skin of a tall creature. The reptile-like stranger stood nearly eight feet tall. A golden cape with a blood red border was fastened around his neck. He stopped right in front of the tiny princess, staring down at her with his beady black eyes. An elaborate helmet adorned his bald head and hinted that he was of high status on his planet. As she looked up at him he gave her a strange smile and she almost yelped in fear. His pure white teeth were razor sharp, giving him a truly evil look._

"_Koriand'r sklar," he said in a language she did not understand. "I am pleased to finally be able to meet you. Is it true that you have passed your training with the Warlords of Okaara?" he asked in fluent Tamaranian. His voice was deep and rough making Kori feel very uncomfortable. She tried to speak, but no sound came out. Gulping, she only nodded._

"_That is enough," Myand'r said angrily. He stepped between his daughter and the alien visitor. Kori felt arms around her waist and found herself clutched tightly to her mother's chest. Looking up she was surprised and frightened to see the tears in her mother's eyes._

"_No harm intended, your highness," the reptilian man smiled, holding up his hands. "We will return soon so that you may uphold your end of this agreement." He signaled to his companions and they exited the room. Before walking out he flashed another pointy smirk at Koriand'r. As the door closed Luand'r fell to her knees, hugging her daughter tightly._

"_Mommy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Koriand'r asked frantically, tears forming in her eyes._

"_X'hal forgive me," the queen sobbed._

"_Mommy? Daddy, why is mommy crying? Daddy?"_

Not much to say, that chapter took a lot out of me. I should have the next chapter done sometime this weekend.


End file.
